Kissing Booth
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Farina convinces Sain to start a kissing booth with her, knowing she'll make a lot of money without getting close to him. But that doesn't stop Sain from developing something for her! SainxFarina.


Kissing Booth

"How would you like to make money in a way that involves pleasing beautiful women?"

"Farina!" I say in disgust, "I may be Sain, lover of all the roses of womankind, but do you expect me to _deflower_ them for the sake of money?" I scoff at the thought. We just finish a war, and now she asks me this as we're about to board the boat to leave? What am I, desperate? "I am a knight, and as much as I enjoy a woman's company, I would _never_ go that far. I'm ashamed to have to say that. I don't know if I can ever look at Rebecca the same way again..."

This only earns me a slap in the face. "What in the world goes on in your head? No! I'm thinking of something you would really appreciate," Farina replies slyly. "You know the continent-wide travelling fair? The couple who ran the kissing booth suddenly quit and got married! They made so much money with that booth that they were able to pay for the entire wedding reception!"

This is like music to my ears! The opportunity to kiss all the fair maidens of the land... without them slapping me! It's the perfect plan! Speaking of which, that slap from Farina is stinging...

"So..." she coos to me, "what do you say? I specifically asked you because I knew I wouldn't get close to you and run off like the other couple."

"You wound me!" I respond, feigning hurt. "With words this time! However, I shall accept your proposal! I must speak with my Lady Lyn first, but once we arrive at Badon, we'll be off!"

"Good. I can't wait. I just hope your reputation doesn't precede you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

After getting to Badon and saying my goodbyes to everyone, especially to my boon companion, my Lady Lyn, and all of the lovely ladies, Farina and I are off! Just by pure luck, the fair is actually being held in the next town, so we are able to set up pretty quickly, and within a couple of minutes of getting ready, we already have customers! So many beautiful ladies! I can't remember the last time women flocked to me like this! That could be, perhaps, because it's never actually happened before, but no one has to know that!

"_Saaaaaain_," Farina calls to me slowly, "all the kissing wearing you out? I'm beat."

"Never!" I reply confidently. "I could do this all day!"

"Uh, you did."

By golly, she's right! It's almost closing time already! Where did the time go? I can see the games getting packed away, and the crowds are pretty much gone by now, except for a few stragglers milling about. I continue looking around at the scenery, and eventually, without me even thinking about it... my eyes are drawn to Farina!

Sure, I know she's beautiful, (like all the others!) but I haven't really taken notice of her before. I know, it's hard to believe, but during the war, she would just reject my shameless advances and slap me, so I eventually gave up. Everyone else would usually at least humour me for a bit... but either way, that's the story.

Yes, so now I'm gazing at beautiful Farina... her well-toned physique, those ocean-blue eyes, her messy short hair... heck, even her strong personality is something I enjoy about her. And I continue to stare as she yawns and looks at me with half-open eyes and a sleepy smile; I must say, she looks cute when she does that. Of course, I stop staring when I see another potential customer walking by!

"_Hello_ beauteous flower!" I yell to her, "would you like a kiss from me? Only 1 gold coin! Consider it a..."

SLAP!

"...privilege."

The elderly woman walks away with surprising speed for her age, and as I groan in pain, (why do they keep slapping me?) Farina simply chuckles at my misfortune. And really, considering the silliness of the situation, I can't help but to laugh along with her. It is surprising, though, to find out that Farina has such a energetic, cheerful laugh, and it's refreshing, strangely. I'm finding out lots about her in one day than I knew about her in the period of weeks!

"Ha ha! That's too bad, Sain!" she tells me, still giggling. "I didn't think you'd get slapped on the job! Here, I'll make it up to you."

And just like that, Farina steps onto her tiptoes, wraps her arms around me, and kisses me! Not just a quick peck on the cheek, mind you! Right on my lips! It is such a sweet, soft kiss; nothing like her personality would suggest. After about four seconds, (not actually sure; I lost count after one) she lowers herself, yawns, and once again gives me that wonderful sleepy smile.

"Feel better?" she asks me.

Silly question! Any kiss from a beautiful woman makes me feel better!

"Of course, dear Farina! Shall we head off?"

"Yep. Don't let that kiss get to your head, though! I shouldn't have given that to you for free!"

Yawning for a third time, she begins to slowly walk away, but then she nearly trips on a rock! If I wasn't right there to catch her, she would have fallen into the ground! Boy, she's warm. Well, almost crashing into the ground tends to do that to you!

"Are you okay?" I ask her in concern.

"Yeah..." she responds lazily. "I wasn't aware I was so tired. Guess kissing takes a lot out of you!"

"I would know!"

"Fat chance of that."

We both laugh again, knowing it to be true, sadly. I've probably been slapped almost twice as often as I've been kissed! What a rapist... er, _rapier_ wit she has! We seem to be getting along quite well for only being on 'slapping terms' before this arrangement started.

I can clearly see that she is unable to get back to the inn without help, and so without warning I pull her up into a piggyback position and she yelps in surprise, suddenly grabbing my neck tight. "SAIN!" she shrieks, "what are you doing?"

Can she not tell I'm giving her a piggy-back ride? "You nearly fell over back there from exhaustion! As a former knight, it is my duty to assist you back! I know Lord Hector talked to you about this! (I WAS spying on her at the time) Just go to sleep, and I'll get us back easily!"

Seemingly accepting my response, (perhaps she's too grateful to argue!) she falls asleep within minutes, and I'm charmed by the presence of her softened face leaning on my shoulder. She just looks so relaxed there, and without thinking, I turn my head and give her a kiss myself, and I cringe, waiting for the inevitable slap.

But instead, I look back at her face again... and her lips curl into a beautiful, bright smile.

You know, I think it's a good thing I accepted this arrangement!

* * *

Three weeks later...

"I can't believe that we have to give up the kissing booth! I was going to be rich!"

"At least we have the money to pay for the wedding!"

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

Just a silly story with Sain! This might be one of my new favourites! I finished this last week, but since I was gone again, I decided to wait to upload it. At least I was able to get started on the next chapter of A Glimmer of Hope!

Speaking of which, for those who don't read AGOH, long story short, after reading so many books with first-person perspectives during vacation, my way of writing first-person has changed dramatically due to their influence. Just saying in case someone notices a difference in the writing style, other than Sain's crazy antics.

First two paragraphs were amusing to write. :p Notice the pun of roses and de_flower_ing? Funny, right? Rebecca? No? Yeah, I know, T rating blah blah blah. The 'rapist wit' joke is from Dumb and Dumber, the best movie on Earth by the way.

This is one of my most original stories, that's for sure. I worry about how I wrote Farina, but other than that, I think it turned out great. It was originally going to be much longer with a plot and everything... but then I remembered I promised lots of cute fluff, and you don't get that very much with longer stories, or even longer one-shots.

The mention of Hector is to clarify why Farina readily accepts Sain's help at the end, for the very observant readers. She worked herself too hard to justify her wage, and in her A support with Hector, she collapses, and Hector convinces her to stop working herself, calm down, and to accept help. Just ignore the fact about it being an A support and all. :p

More of A Glimmer of Hope next!


End file.
